International Iron Man Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Mrs. Gillespie (Cassandra Gillespie's mother) * * * Fabrice (Cassandra Gillespie's uncle) * Cambridgeshire Constabulary Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Monument to the Soviet Army ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ** *** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In the present, Iron Man finds himself defeat at the feet of the Monument to the Soviet Army in Sofia, Bulgaria. He's surrounded by different men in suits of armor, who wonder whether he's alive, unconscious, or something else. Twenty years ago, in the University of Cambridge, England, a young Tony Stark makes his way through a party to talk to a girl. When they begin to talk, the situation at the party escalates, and during a scuffle, Tony and the girl flee, leaving the girl's bodyguards behind. The two young adults run away, and the girl introduces herself as Cassandra Gillespie. The bodyguards catch up to them, tase Tony, and take Cassandra, as part of their objective to follow her mother's orders. The following day, Tony encounters Cassandra during a lecture. Later that day, they have launch together. Cassandra's mother is a business rival of Tony's father, Howard. After discussing Tony's relationship, or lack thereof, with Howard, Cassandra invites him to have dinner with her family, to which Tony agrees. Later that night, Tony meets Cassandra's family. At the end of the evening, a Hydra humvee appears on the scene, and a handful of Hydra agents engage in a shootout against the Gillespies' bodyguards. One of the Hydra agents manage to get close to Cassandra's mother and point a gun at her head. Tony takes a gun from one of the fallen terrorists, sneaks up on the Hydra agent and shoots him. Another Hydra soldier shoots at Tony and injures his shoulder, Cassandra protects Tony and shoots his attacker. The police soon arrive, while Cassandra and her mother are okay, her father has died. Back to the present, Iron Man's assailants remove his face plate, revealing his face. Tony refuses to fight the leader of the attackers, who is none other than Cassandra. While she shares the thoughts, but she also refuses to let Tony stand in the way of her plans, she also promises him that fighting her will not get him closer to finding out the identity of his real father. | Solicit = Who is Tony Stark, really? Since learning that he was adopted as a baby, this question has cast a shadow over Stark's life. Now, it is time to uncover what his legacy truly is, a journey that will carry Tony into new directions as a man and as a super hero. Alongside his strange new quasi-ally Doctor Doom, Iron Man will discover new things about the Marvel Universe he didn't know existed before! A character deconstruction from Bendis and Maleev along the lines of their award-winning DAREDEVIL run! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}